Green as New Leaves
by Tyello
Summary: Sequel to A Lesson in Quenya. Erestor enlists the help of the twins, Estel, and Elrond to revenge himself on Glorfindel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – Lord of the Rings belongs to J. R. R. Tolkein. This is just a humble offering at the alter of his greatness.

**A/N** – I wasn't originally planning a sequel to A Lesson in Quenya, but I was inspired by a review. So this is for Arian, to answer of your question.

-----

Elrohir placed the last book high on the bookshelf and began to climb down the ladder he stood on. Reaching the bottom, he glared at his twin, who still had a small stack of tomes waiting to be returned to their places on the shelves. Elladan was crouching to place one of them on the very bottom shelf.

Elladan straightened up with a sigh. "We should have taken them in alphabetical order. I'm afraid Glorfindel and I didn't realize we would probably be the ones putting them back."

"Really?" Elrohir asked, disgruntled. He had had to help put away all of the stolen reference books since Erestor hadn't believed that he was a victim of circumstance. He sat down in one of the chairs opposite the bookshelf where his brother was replacing books, determined to enjoy having been the first to finish.

"Really. Where are the J's?" Elladan continued as his brother pointed to the section of books requested. "Glorfindel is worried. He thinks Erestor is going to attack him, and jumps every time someone talks to him. It's rather amusing, in fact."

Finished, Elladan turned to Elrohir, who arched an eyebrow and asked, "Ready to go then?"

"Yes."

Together, they headed towards the kitchens, planning to beg a snack from the cook.

-----

Erestor was sneaking. He had already decided that sneaking was not a very dignified thing to be doing, especially for an advisor of the Lord of Rivendell, but there was no other way to get what he wanted. After all, it would be very suspicious if suddenly he was found wanting green dye. So sneak he must.

Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was sneaking, and accidentally snuck into Elladan and Elrohir. Needless to say, the twins were very surprised.

"Erestor? Why are you running from column to column like that?" Elladan was doing his best not to laugh.

"Ahh." Erestor had an epiphany. "I'll tell if you promise to help."

"Deal." Elrohir didn't bother to consult his brother.

"I wanted to get Glorfindel back for stealing the books. So . . ." The advisor blushed slightly. His idea suddenly seemed very childish.

Elladan looked delighted. "You're playing a prank on him? What kind?"

"Well . . . I was thinking of dying Asfaloth green."

At this the twins could no longer contain their mirth and burst out laughing.

"Dye his _horse?_ _Green?_" Elrohir asked, once he could breathe.

"I guess it does sound a bit silly . . ."

"Silly?" Elladan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Silly? It's brilliant! Only, you're not taking it far enough. Here's what you have to do . . ."

-----

Estel sat on the floor in the center of his room. Elrond had told him he wasn't allowed to leave until he had finished cleaning. Looking around the room, it seemed as though he would never finish. Clothes were strewn over the furniture and the floor, books buried in the bedclothes, and the breeze coming through the open window was blowing around quills and papers.

A light tapping at the door roused him from his thoughts. Opening it, he found the twins and Erestor waiting for him.

"Estel? Would you mind helping us with something?" Elladan asked.

Estel sighed. "I can't. Ada says I have to clean my room."

Looking past his brother into the room, Elrohir could see why Estel was so dejected. "How about we help you clean? Then you can help us."

Estel brightened up. "All right." But Ada can't know."

Erestor groaned inwardly. He had agreed to play a prank on Glorfindel, not to clean Estel's room. He wished the twins would explain why they needed the boy, but they refused to tell him until they had everything they needed.

-----

Elladan collapsed onto Estel's bed. Cleaning the room had taken longer than they had expected, and in the end they had stuffed many of the books under the bed, where they hoped Elrond wouldn't notice them. Estel came to sit in his lap, mumbling his thanks for having helped. He wriggled, and Elladan realized his brother was waiting to find out what he was wanted for.

"Remember when you dyed Ada's hair purple?" Elladan asked.

Estel giggled. "And he couldn't get it out? Why?"

Elrohir came over to sit beside the two. "We were wondering if you could make us some green dye."

"What for?"

Elladan winked at Erestor. "Erestor wants revenge on Glorfindel, so we thought maybe we could . . ." he whispered their plan in Estel's ear.

Estel's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked.

"Really."

-----

Elrond gazed at the four standing before him. He wasn't surprised by what he was hearing, but he certainly hadn't expected to be invited to join in on the prank his sons and advisor were planning. He sat back. It certainly had been a long time since he had done such things. Perhaps just this once he would help them out. Strictly to make sure they didn't carry it too far, of course . . .

"What is this plan of yours?"

The twins looked at each other in delight.

"Well," said Estel, bringing a jar of bright green liquid from behind his back, "We were thinking . . ."

-----

Glorfindel meticulously checked his room before sitting down to gaze out the window. He was surprised that Erestor still hadn't done anything to him. He almost wished something would happen that could end the waiting.

He sighed. It was so beautiful out, but he knew that it was much more dangerous. There were so many more opportunities for traps in the gardens than there were in his room. Perhaps if he could go out to visit Asfaloth. After all, there were always other elves about in the stables.

Determined to make it to his horse without mishap, Glorfindel got up and left the room. But not before he had checked the hall outside for an ambush.

-----

_I wasn't going to make this two chapters, but I don't have time to finish the story now, and I want to post. So I'll update as soon as I can._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** – See chapter 1

-----

Elladan stood back to admire their work. Estel was still painting Asfaloth's belly, but other than that they had finished. Glorfindel's horse was a brilliant shade of green, and if what Estel said was true, he would remain that color for quite a long time.

Just then, he heard Elrohir's voice from outside the stables. It would have been more practical if they had had Erestor play guard, but he would have been too suspicious. Estel had been the one to make the dye, and so flatly refused to take up his usual role. Now Elladan could hear his twin stalling Glorfindel to give them time to get out of the stables.

Quickly, he began herding Estel and Erestor out of the stall. "Glorfindel's coming," he hissed, "we'll be caught!"

They ran to their places, Elladan and Erestor hiding in one of the stalls, while Estel visited his pony.

-----

Glorfindel stepped into the stables, gratefully breathing in the musty air. As much as he loved Elrond's sons, he would never understand them. Why would Elrohir want to stop him to ask if he would try to convince Elrond to wear a nightcap?

He nodded in greeting to Estel, who was feeding his pony an apple. Asfaloth's stall was at the far end of the stables, and by the time he had reached it, he had forgotten about his curious encounter with Elrohir.

Looking in to offer Asfaloth a treat, it took a moment for him to register that something was wrong. It took another moment for him to realize that his horse was green. A strangled sound came out of his throat as he stared.

"Glorfindel? What's the matter?" Estel had come over from his pony.

Glorfindel looked down at the boy. "Asfaloth is green."

He didn't notice the grin Estel bit back as he replied, "No, he isn't. Are you feeling alright?"

Glorfindel began to worry. "What do you mean, he's not? Can't you see he's green? Like . . . new leaves."

Estel frowned. "Maybe you should go see Ada, Glorfindel. Asfaloth isn't green."

Glorfindel took one last look at the horse. "You might be right. I'll go talk to Elrond."

He left the stable, wondering what could be wrong with him. He must have been hallucinating. Yes, that was it.

From the stables came the sound of laughter.

-----

"You thought what?" Elrond turned away from Glorfindel and pretended to look at the herbs drying on his table so that his friend wouldn't see him smiling.

"That Asfaloth was green. I would have thought he had been dyed, but Estel said he looked the same as ever."

Elrond sighed, turning back to face Glorfindel. "Why don't we go down and look together? Estel might have been playing a prank."

Glorfindel brightened up visibly. "Yes, let's. I tell you, he looked green."

Together they headed down to Rivendell's stables.

Before entering the stables, Elrond turned to Glorfindel once more.

"You're quite sure he looked green?"

"Yes!"

They entered the stables, making their way to Asfaloth's stall. Glorfindel pointed at the horse excitedly.

"See? He's green!"

Elrond could see quite clearly that Asfaloth was green. The twins and Erestor had done a very good job of dying him, but he had promised.

"This isn't another one of your ridiculous pranks, is it Glorfindel? Because Asfaloth looks fine to me."

"No, I swear! He looks green!"

Elrond schooled his face to look worried. "Maybe you should come upstairs with me. I'll give you something to make you feel better."

Taking his friend by the arm, the lord of Rivendell steered him back to the infirmary, where he sat the golden haired elf on one of the beds and began making a perfectly harmless, but disgusting, potion.

-----

Asfaloth watched interestedly as four figures emerged from the stack of hay opposite him. He wasn't sure what had been happening, but one of them might have an apple they would be willing to part with . . .

Elladan rolled out of the hay, unable to stop laughing. He had never realized what a good actor his father was, and wondered if he and Elros had ever played such tricks. Even Erestor was laughing as he picked stray strands of hay from his usually immaculate hair.

Estel walked over to Asfaloth, pulling an apple from his pocket. The horse whickered softly in thanks, glad that he had been remembered.

Behind him, Elladan had finally become coherent. "Did you see Glorfindel's face when Ada said he thought Asfaloth looked fine?" He began laughing again, and found he needed to sit.

Elrohir was sitting as well; having decided that putting away Glorfindel's share of the books had been well worth this. Erestor, however, was beginning to worry.

"How are we going to tell him that Asfaloth really is green? He might think that there is something wrong with him if we let him think that he is the only one seeing green horses."

Elladan shrugged. "It's alright. Ada will tell Glorfindel if he thinks we go too far."

Erestor wasn't completely satisfied with Elladan's answer, but remembering his stolen books, he decided it wouldn't hurt Glorfindel.

The accomplices left the stables, heading towards the main buildings.

-----

Legolas nodded in greeting to the guard at the gates of Rivendell. The prince of Mirkwood visited the valley often enough to have a stall for his horse, and rooms that he felt more at home in than those in his father's palace.

Leading his mount to the back of the stables, Legolas was astonished to discover that Asfaloth had changed colors since his last visit. He knew Glorfindel could sometimes be eccentric, but a green horse? He would have to look into this . . .

Taking his saddlebags with him, Legolas headed towards the infirmary, sure that he would find Elrond there. Then he could hunt down the twins and Estel, whom he had missed terribly.

-----

Glorfindel grimaced. "Do you really want me to drink that? It smells terrible."

Elrond shrugged. "It might help."

"'Might?' And if it doesn't?"

"Then you'll still be seeing green horses."

Glorfindel groaned. Sometimes Elrond could really be irritating. Reluctantly, he raised the cup to his lips and drank.

Just then, Legolas looked into the room. "Lord Elrond? I thought I should tell you that I . . . Glorfindel? I saw Asfaloth in the stables. Why is he green?"

Glorfindel nearly choked on the foul brew he was trying to down. "You saw it too? Are you sure?"

Legolas looked puzzled. "Saw what? That Asfaloth was green? I thought it was a bit hard to miss."

Elrond did his best not to laugh, but when he heard the twins, Estel, and Erestor arrive in the hall in time to hear the exchange between Legolas and Glorfindel, he simply couldn't help it.

Glorfindel glared at his liege, who had collapsed on the chair in the corner. "I suppose you were in on this as well?"

"Sorry," Elrond gasped.

Looking over at the door, Glorfindel could see four guilty, but delighted faces. Suddenly, he saw the humor in his situation. Laughing as well, he tried to scowl, but found that it only made him laugh harder.

Relieved, the four in the doorway joined in the laughter as well. Only Legolas was left out, mystified as to what had happened that could make even Erestor and Elrond break down.

Worried, the prince waited until Elrohir had calmed down sufficiently to be coherent.

"So, what is this all about?" he asked.

Elrohir threw his arm over his friend's shoulder and steered him towards the door.

"It's a very long story, Legolas."

"I think I have the time."

-----

Review Responses – 

**_NuEvil_ –** Thanks for the encouragement! How was it?

**Tigger Pooh** – Asfaloth is used to the eccentricities that go on in Rivendell. But Estel did his best to make the dye not _too_ permanent. And there are always apples in it for him. Elrohir was rather bitter about having to help put the books away, but I'm sure that at some point he must have gotten away with _something._ The twins only do things like clean his room when they want to bribe him.

_Please review. Any critiques about my writing are welcomed with open arms. But no flames. Elrond will use them for more of his nasty potions . . . so spare the elves of Imladris. ;D_


End file.
